Hot winds of the Caribbean part 2
by Afeni
Summary: The story of Ann and Jack continues...
1. Chapter 1

Hot winds of the Caribbean 2

Chapter 1

My eyes popped open and I jumped to sit on the bed. Again I've had the nightmare. I was having it every night. I lay in the dark and someone was holding my hand talking to me all the time. Then the speaker left and I stayed alone in the dark without any point to focus on.

I raised my legs over the edge of bed. I moved my hand before my mouth and rushed to a beautifully decorated bowl (in the mornings there was poured water with which I could wash my face). I vomited straight in it and felt disgusting nausea. When finally everything had come out, I pushed the bowl away and washed my mouth with water.

Finally I sat down back on bed and stared in front of me in a dim room. It had been nearly a month when I had seen last time Jack. I remembered lively his cold and hard look and I couldn't help feeling a sting in my heart. I missed him still and would have given anything to get him back.

I knew I had no other choice than to marry Phillip, but it felt so wrong. Phillip was a good man and cute as well, but I just didn't care about him. There was absolutely nothing in him which would have made me interested. However, he was able to offer me a home and a secure life, without him I probably would have to live alone. And that was no option at this time of world.

I twiddled the small emerald ring on my left ring finger. I had found it from the cave where Captain Hook's treasure had been hidden. Then Jack had said that the small rock on the ring was the same colour than my eyes were. Of course it wasn't true, but that little sentence somehow connected the ring to Jack and brought me at least a bit comfort.

Everyone thought Phillip had given it to me as a sign of an engagement. Only I and Phillip knew the truth, although he didn't know where I had got the ring really. He just smiled pleased, when people praised his taste on jewels. But to me the ring meant that I had promised my heart to a man, to whom it connected me, and it was Jack. Although I would marry Phillip, I always would be Jack's.

The knock on the door awoke me from my thoughts. I sighed deeply.

"Come in. I'm already awake", I said as calmly as possible, although I would have wanted to scream. The door was opened and in walked Mrs. Roach (who had been Annabelle Smith's nanny since her mother had passed away) and a young maid whose name I knew was Maria.

Mrs. Roach walked straight to the bowl intending to pour water in it and stayed to stare at it. Maria went to open the curtains of the room. A bright light flooded in and made me to squint my eyes. Apparently I had slept until noon.

"Dear, have you vomited again? It is already third time this week. Are you sure you are not ill?" Mrs. Roach asked.

"I'm sure", I snapped. And if I was ill, it didn't matter. If some disease killed me, I only would be pleased.

Mrs. Roach looked at me worriedly and rushed to take the bowl away. A minute later she came back and started to look a dress for me from a large wardrobe.

"All right, get up then, dear", she made a fuss and pulled a yellowish dress forward. When I saw its narrow waist I turned up my nose at it. This knew wearing a corset. "Today is an important day. Your father has arranged a small party for the honour of your wedding", she continued.

"What is the point of throwing a party when the wedding is already in few days", I snorted dulled, because I had known about the party already a week.

"Dear, the amnesia is still troubling you. Your father wants you to get to know all important people again", Mrs. Roach answered. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my back to Maria who wrapped a corset around me. I hadn't strength enough to resist anymore their supremacy of my dressing.

Tightening of the corset was completely pain as usual. I held on the bed's pole and tried to concentrate on my breathing. Finally Mrs. Roach tugged the dress on me, slipped the shoes on and sat me on the chair. She combed my long hair and made a pretty bun. Next she powdered my face and made up it a bit. I stared at myself on the mirror with empty eyes. I might have looked beautiful, if there weren't stuck a depressed look on my face.

"All right, dear, come downstairs. Phillip is waiting for you there and the party is starting soon", Mrs. Roach said and hauled me up from the chair. I sighed deeply and followed the woman downstairs. Maria stayed to clean up my room.

Phillip was indeed standing in the living room. When I stepped in, he stayed to stare at me for a moment. Then he rushed to me and grasped my hands.

"You really are beautiful today, Ann", he said. "But you look sad. Actually you look always like that. Don't you want to marry me after all?" Phillip's question surprised me completely. He was always too polite to ask direct questions. So why now?

"Phillip..." I didn't know what to say. "I... I have no options and you are a good man. I gladly will marry you." I was able to force a half-smile on my face.

For some reason Phillip was smiling back to me. He really made me wonder. I had shouted I loved another man in front of him and I carried a ring on my finger which reminded me of him. In spite of all that Phillip was friendly and loving towards me. The young man had to be really stupid and I couldn't understand what Annabelle Smith had seen in him.

At the same Mrs. Roach dashed into living room bringing something with her. She walked to me and held out white gloves.

"The guests are coming soon, dear. Perhaps you should wear these", she said.

"Why on earth?" I wondered.

"Those scars on your arm are very conspicuous. You don't want everyone to see them, do you?" she answered.

"As a matter of fact I do", I snapped feeling myself strong for a moment. "Moreover those scars are a memory from the past for me and reminder what I have lost. I will not cover them."

For the first time Mrs. Roach didn't argue with me. She just satisfied to look at me sadly. She left the room not saying a word and I turned to look at Phillip. He looked like he was about to say something, but didn't have enough time to open his mouth when Mr. Smith already stepped in. He also announced that the guests would come soon and suggested us to come to the hall with him. I knew at this point there was no use to protest, so I followed the men yielding.

We moved to a large hall. Soon there was a knock on the door and Mr. Smith's butler hurried to open it. First guests stepped in the house and came right away to greet us. Mr. Smith introduced every guest to me. I had an impression he had warned them beforehand about my so-called amnesia.

There were incomprehensible many guests. After a while I couldn't remember the half of the people's name. On the other hand I didn't care even to learn them. I stared with empty eyes in front of me, when suddenly Mr. Smith touched lightly my hand. I came back down to earth.

"Annabelle, this is governor Swann and his daughter Elizabeth Turner with her husband", he said. I raised my eyes at the trio which had arrived. What the hell? Will? I tried to keep a straight face, when Will grasped my hand and kissed it lightly. I saw from his eyes he was as puzzled as I was. However, there was no time for questions now. Next guest was already waiting on a line.

"May I introduce commodore Norrington, my daughter Annabelle", Mr. Smith said.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Smith", a stylish gentleman said.

_The joy is not mutual,_ I thought. I remembered very well Jack had mentioned commodore Norrington, when we had been in Port Royal. "It's nice to meet you as well, commodore", I said aloud and smiled sugary. In fact I would have wanted to attack the man.

After commodore arrived still few guests. I was already frustrated to shake all this people's hands, when Phillip finally led me to the garden of the house. It was incredibly beautiful place. I had never been there during the time I had spent in Smiths' house, because mainly I had entrenched myself in my room.

Party was completely boring. I had conversations with unknown people about other unknown people and also listened their stupid compliments about my dress. Furthermore many of them congratulated me and Phillip on our wedding. I felt like strangling everyone who even mentioned the wedding.

"Excuse me, may I borrow Miss Smith for a moment?" suddenly I heard a familiar voice asking Phillip. I turned around and saw Will standing next to him.

"Of course", Phillip said a bit uneasy. Apparently Will's behaviour wasn't quite conforming to etiquette, but I didn't care at all. I really wanted to talk with this man.

Will offered me his hand and I grasped it a bit unsure. All these snobbish habits were quite strange for me. He led me to aside from other people and then stopped.

"Miss Smith, what are you doing here? I thought you belonged to Jack's crew", he finally cried out almost silently.

"Yes, I did belong... And don't call me Miss Smith..." I muttered. "This is a too long story to explain now. You have to help me!" I grasped desperately Will's wrist and looked straight in his eyes.

"What can I do... er, Ann?" Will asked worried.

"I need to speak with Jack! He must be found before the wedding!" I answered anxiously.

"But that is impossibility! He could be anywhere with his Pearl, I cannot reach him in two days", Will snorted.

"He is not necessarily on Pearl", I pointed out immediately. How would I know, if he had caught up his ship already or not.

"Then it might be even more difficult to find him", Will said.

"You must! I absolutely want to speak with him before I marry Phillip!" I kept begging.

"Why are you getting married with him in the first place?" Will wondered. "I understood you had promised yourself to Jack."

What the hell? Where Will had an idea like that? When we had been in Port Royal with Jack, there had been nothing really going on between us. I did not understand how Will... Jack! Of course! If I had not missed the man this much, I probably would have got angry because of his lies. Although they were lies no more. My heart belonged to Jack forever.

"I promised to marry Phillip so that Mr. Smith would spare Jack's life", I answered. "But it really is a very long story and I can't tell it right now."

"Will?" I heard a woman's voice asking and I saw Elizabeth Turner coming to us. "Is something wrong?"

I expected Will to deny, but instead he told everything to his wife. Elizabeth looked at me oddly for a moment.

"Phillip Spear is a fine man, which every woman should dream of. You are doing wisely, when you are getting married with him", she said calmly.

I stared at her shocked. She was a woman and didn't understand the whole point of the matter at all. What a moron! I turned my look from Elizabeth to Will.

"You must even to try reaching Jack, please." When Will nodded to me, I turned my back on both of them. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to my fiancée", I stressed the last two words on a cross tone. Elizabeth's comment had made me angry.

Rest of the party I was like on fire. I changed only few words with people and then concentrated to eat grapes. I noticed I fancied them a lot. I could have eaten a whole bowl of them all by myself. It was strange, because it wasn't my habit to eat ravenously anything ever.

Finally the guests were leaving and the stupid party was almost over. I didn't see the Turners anymore, but instead I run into commodore. First he talked with me just normal things, but looked at me curiously then.

"I heard you were kidnap by a pirate, Miss Smith. And not just any pirate but Jack Sparrow", he said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow", I corrected him automatically, "and he didn't kidnap me. I left with-"

"Annabelle, darling. Maybe it would be better for you to go to rest already, you look tired", Mr. Smith appeared there from somewhere and interrupted me. I gave him an angry look and headed to staircase. I would have wanted to say to commodore frankly like the things were, but on the other hand, what use it would have been. I went to my room and banged the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** When I published previous chapter I forgot to say some things… First of all I want to thank you Jackie, who is again doing great work translating the story. I couldn't do it myself, so she is my angel :) Let's all hooray for her! One, two, three! Hooray, hooray, hooray! Thank you Jackie!

And the second issue, which I like to talk about… I wrote this part of the story in 2003-2004 and it is finished. You just have to wait as Jackie is translating it. I promise to add new chapters as soon as she'll send them to me.

I have been writing the third part since august 2005. It's going to take a while, because I'm having the most terrible writer's block ever. But I will finish the third part too, I promise that, even though I can't say, when it's going to be published in English.

Okay, so much for my thoughts. Please, enjoy two new chapters! And it would be nice, if you could review them too. Love you, guys!

Hot winds of the Caribbean 2

Chapter 2

After banging the door I stayed to sit on my bed. All seemed so vain. Whatever I did, nothing brought Jack back. I had made the decision by myself and now I carried the consequences of it.

I pressed my head in my hands and let tears to come. I had ruined my whole life by lying to Jack and now the man didn't even want to see me. Why I had to be such an idiot? If I had told the truth from the beginning, I might still be next to Jack on Pearl's deck. 

I heard the door to open and I raised my eyes. Mrs. Roach walked in a worried look on her face.

"Dear, what is wrong with you? You have been so depressed and a wailer lately", the old woman said and sat next to me on the bed.

"You would not understand if I told you", I said to her sadly.

"I am old already, I understand more than you think", Mrs. Roach answered. "It is about the pirate. Isn't it? The one who kidnapped you, Jack Sparrow." 

I stared the woman amazed. How could she have known? I didn't know what to say to her at all, and on the other hand I even did not want to.

"It's obvious. You don't want to give away those nasty man's clothes, which you were wearing. You stare at the sea from the window as waiting some specific ship. You shout his name in your dreams", Mrs. Roach kept talking.

"I do what?" I was surprised.

"You shout his name. I have heard it, I sleep in the room next door", she answered. 

I was quiet. I had nightmares every night, where I lay in dark unable to move. I knew I had shouted Jack for help, but I didn't know I had shouted aloud. Suddenly Mrs. Roach grasped my hand. I turned to look at her.

"I know it is horrible to be away from him. I lost my husband quite young. But you need to understand that he is a pirate. You could have no future at all. He will be in gallows right away, when he is caught", she said looking straight into my eyes. "Instead with Phillip you will have a good future. When you father will pass away, Phillip will inherit everything. He will get your father's merchant vessels. He will be a rich man, and you would not have any shortage of anything. You understand you have made the right decision?"

"Do you know that money doesn't solve everything? You cannot buy happiness with it!" I said angrily.

"And love doesn't bring the food on table and guarantee a secure life", Mrs. Roach said emphatically. 

I stared angrily in front of me. Mrs. Roach patted me encouragingly on the shoulder and then rose. She informed that dinner would be served in less than an hour and recommended me to come downstairs by then latest. I shrugged my shoulders at her and didn't bother to answer. 

Mrs. Roach left the room and closed the door behind. I rose from bed and walked to my large wardrobe. I pulled the door open and lifted my pirate's clothes on bed. They were clean now, because the housekeeper had washed and repaired them. I took my pistol from its case and twiddled it in my hands. Jack had given it to me, just like my sword also. Actually I had got my clothes because of Jack as well. I would have wanted to put them on and run away from here, but I couldn't do it. 

Apparently I was doomed to live in Port Royal the rest of my life. If only Mr. Smith hadn't found me... He had told me satisfied that someone had seen Pearl when we had been in this city with Jack. Somehow he had managed to trace us all the way to Blanquilla. There he had paid a lot to some pirate to find out where Jack had sailed. I suspected strongly that pirate had been captain Garter, and now I hated that woman even more. 

Finally I put the pistol back in its case and put the clothes again in the wardrobe. Remembering the past didn't help at all, actually it just made me to feel worse. Holding my tears I went to downstairs for a dinner. Mr. Smith and Phillip already sat around the table. Both of them rose, when I arrived. I sat down on my chair and didn't look straight either one of them.

"Annabelle, you have to think what you say to the people! You cannot tell to commodore you left voluntarily with pirates. He might hang you", Mr. Smith snorted at me.

"That would be just marvellous", I struck back. 

Before my so-called father had time to comment on my remark Mrs. Roach and Maria came to serve the dinner. I didn't fancy food, but I ate even something. Mr. Smith didn't say anything to me during the whole dinner and Phillip was also strangely quiet.

When the dinner was finally over, I told them I was going to sleep. Maria followed me to my room and helped me to take off my dress and my corset. Then I asked her to leave. I wanted to be alone. 

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. If my life was already this simple, what kind of it would be in few days. Then it came to my mind that soon I had to share the bed with Phillip and had to move in with him. Just the thought made me sick. There was no chance I would let Phillip to touch me and assuredly I would not want to give birth children to him. 

o

Next morning started just like the ones before. I woke up from the nightmare, I felt nausea and vomited, this time on the floor. Apparently Mrs. Roach had been somewhere close because she dashed straight in my room.

"Now I will send for the family doctor! You are definitely seriously ill!" she made a fuss and called Maria to clean my vomit.

"You don't need to", I said. "This will be over soon, I am not ill. This is just because of the tension." Mrs. Roach seemed a bit doubtful, but I looked at her as convincing as possible and finally she gave up. She took one of the dresses from my wardrobe and my corset. Then she hauled me to her room leaving Maria to clean.

Mrs. Roach wrapped the corset around me and started to tighten it. My nausea was not over yet and I felt even worse.

"I think it would better if you talked with the doctor, dear", the old woman said.

"There… is… nothing… wrong… with… me…" my talk was broken every time when the housekeeper jerked the corset's strings. "I am just excited because of the wedding, that's all." 

But I knew quite well that it wasn't that I would have been excited because of the wedding. Rather the whole thought terrified me. I believed my nausea was because of the nightmare and because I missed Jack enormously. This I didn't want to tell to the old woman, although in some way I had learned to like her and trust her. 

Finally Mrs. Roach helped me to put on dark green dress. Like always I slipped the shoes on and then let the woman to do my hair.

"Would you like to have breakfast, dear, before we are making a visit in your future home?" Mrs. Roach asked. I swallowed and shook my head. I couldn't eat anything at the moment. Woman nodded at me and opened her room's door. Silently we walked downstairs and straight out from the house. There was already a carriage waiting for us in the yard. 

We climbed on the carriage and immediately it went onwards. I stared out from the window to Port Royal's streets and felt loathing towards the whole town. Rather I would have been in Tortuga, at least I would have been with Jack. 

The carriage curved in to a yard of a small but pretty house. Phillip was already waiting for us on the door and came to help me out of the carriage. I let him to lead me in the house. I had to admit it was decorated really beautifully. Yes, it would be a beautiful prison for me. 

I wandered through the rooms with Phillip. He explained eagerly he had purchased for us everything I had wanted. So I heard that the curtains had been ordered from England like I had wanted. I snorted quietly. Obviously Annabelle was used to easy and fast lifestyle if she ordered curtains from across the sea just like that. 

We arrived to a small bedroom, which wide pillar bed filled almost entirely. I sat down on the bed to rest my feet. Phillip sat next to me and stayed to look at me. For some reason his stare annoyed me enormously. I clenched my hands to fist and opened them again. I wasn't violent person, but now I felt like to hit the man, most preferably really hard. 

I was terrified my own thoughts. Phillip had not done anything wrong to me. The whole mess was not his fault in any way. We wouldn't even necessarily have met if I hadn't dashed out of the blacksmith's shop angrily on that fateful day in Port Royal. 

Suddenly Phillip grasped my hands and pulled me close to him. He leaned towards me and pressed his lips on mine. Shocked I blinked my eyes wide open before pushing him away.

"What the hell are you trying!?" I yelled at the man.

"I'm sorry, Ann", Phillip said embarrassed. "I just thought the wedding is so close, so we could already-"

"You wish!" I roared in panic. Then I took a deep breathe and tried to calm down. "I mean I could not before the wedding… you understand, it wouldn't be appropriate", I explained the best I could so I wouldn't look suspicious in Phillip's eyes. He nodded and said he could wait well a moment longer. 

I tried to smile at him, but when my smile started to change into a grimace I turned my back to him and walked out of the room. I didn't even want to imagine Phillip's hands on my body, but he seemed like he had thought it quite a lot. 

I went back to living room and I saw Mrs. Roach to regard it interested. I walked to her and said I wanted to go home. Old woman looked at me wondering, but when she saw my requesting look, she agreed. We left without saying goodbye to Phillip.


	3. Chapter 3

Hot winds of the Caribbean 2

Chapter 3

I spent the rest of the day in my room lying on my bed and walking in circle. The approaching wedding made me feel restless. I thought desperately what I could do to avoid it. Running away seemed the only reasonable solution, but I had no place where to go. If I stayed in Port Royal, they would find me in no time. And elsewhere I wasn't able to go from here.

I ate dinner again Mr. Smith and Phillip. Men discussed about coming merchant trips and I wasn't interested in their talk after a while. I bit my food bored and concentrated mainly to remember past. Pictures went as a string past my eyes. I remembered the moment when I had woken up from the Pearl and had seen Jack for the first time. I remembered the fencing lessons and drinking rum. But above all I remembered our first kiss and the events at the waterfall. Those moments had left an everlasting mark on me and I still felt burning on my lower stomach when I remembered our passionate moments. 

Immediately after dinner I withdrew back in my room. Maria helped me again to undress and put a white nightgown on me, although I could have done it myself.

"Soon it is an important day, Miss", Maria said. "I am very happy for Mr. Spear and you. Your union will be definitely successful." 

I snorted at the girl and asked her to leave. I crawled under the covers depressed because of the wedding day came closer all the time. I rolled in the bed for a long until finally I sank in to a restless sleep. 

o

A cold breeze made me to wake up. I turned my head and I saw the window was open. Weird, I didn't recall opening it. Had someone been in my room after I had fallen asleep? 

Shivering I rose from bed and walked to the window. I put my head out and stayed to stare the sea for a moment. There had been no changes in the view since I last time saw it. I sighed disappointed and shut the window. When I turned around I saw a dark figure standing in the room. I breathed in horrified. The house had been burgled! That's why the window had been open. And now the burglar was standing in front of me. 

I thought quickly what I could do. I could shout for help, but the intruder maybe had a gun. He could kill me before anyone would arrive in time. On the other hand I had a sword and a pistol in my wardrobe. If I just somehow could get near enough… 

The intruder walked slowly towards me. I took a step back until I collided with the edge of window. I fumbled something from next to me to my hand, but I couldn't find anything. After a moment the intruder stood right in front of me and I could smell rum. I sighed deeply and observed the man in dark. I distinguished his shape but not details. Still I was quite sure who had come to visit me.

"Jack?" I asked quietly. 

Intruder grasped me and pulled me near him. I pressed myself against him, I was totally sure now. I reached out higher and pressed my lips on his. He kissed me back passionately.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after a long time.

"Ye wouldn't've wanted me to come, luv?" Jack asked.

"Of course I wanted!" I shouted quietly. "I understood you didn't want to see me again. And it is dangerous for you to be here."

"Nothing's too dangerous for Captain Jack Sparrow", Jack answered. 

I laughed lightly. Jack was truly himself. I raised my hand and touched his face. I wanted to be sure he really was there. Jack took my hand and kissed my wrist. I sighed delighted. Slowly he moved his lips across my arm. When he had made his way to my neck I downright panted. How I had missed his touch! 

At the same I heard a knock on the door. Terrified I pulled myself away from Jack and looked at him. When he did nothing to move, I told him to hide somewhere. Right when the door was opened and candlelight lit the room, Jack sneaked under the bed.

"Dear, is everything all right? Why are you up at this hour?" Mrs. Roach asked.

"I just got up to take a look at beautiful night view", I said quickly and smiled. Jack's fingers played with my toes and it was difficult me to be normally.

"I heard talking", old housekeeper said.

"I must have muttered something to myself. It is so beautiful out there at this time of the night", I explained while Jack was stroking lightly my ankle and my leg.

"Well, perhaps it is better for you to go back to sleep", Mrs. Roach said and moved over next to bed. "Come, dear, and I will tuck you in."

I slipped in bed and let the woman to put the covers on me. She smiled to me once again and left then taking candles with her. Jack moved from under bed to on it in a second.

"What all that was about? You could have caught!" I hissed as quietly as I could and rose to sit.

"Couldn't resist", Jack answered. 

I gave a fake-angry look at him in dark, but pressed myself back in to his arms. I would have wanted to make love with him right there, but I knew it was impossible thought.

"Did you get your Pearl back?" I whispered at last.

"Not yet. Anamaria hasn't been in Tortuga at least a month. I came here on another ship. I joined its crew temporarily", Jack answered. "I think Pearl's in Isla de Muerta right now." 

I felt a bit sorry for Jack. I knew how dear Pearl was to him. And on the other hand the ship was my home also.

"So now we have to go in Isla de Muerta, right?" I asked.

"Aye, if ye wanna come with me", Jack answered.

"Of course I want, stupid", I whispered. How could Jack even imagine anything else? "But how we can get there?" 

Jack was quiet for a moment and just looked at me. Then he told he had promised quite a lot of money to captain Garter if she agreed to sail to Isla de Muerta.

"Don't say…" I muttered and I saw Jack nodding.

"I know ye don't like her very much, but she's a good person and a good captain", he said to me. 

I nodded. We had no time to argue about it now. I rose from bed and quickly took off the nightgown. I saw Jack watching me, but it didn't bother me at all. I liked the way he let his eyes to slide across my body. 

I grabbed my pirate clothes from the wardrobe and quickly put them on. Then I went to window and pushed it open again. For some reason I came to think about Mrs. Roach. She would definitely guess I had run away once again. Perhaps I should explain it to her somehow. 

Quickly I lit a candle and took an inkbottle, a pen and a piece of paper. I dipped the pen in the ink and started to write. 

"_Love maybe doesn't bring the food on table or guarantee a secure life, but truth is there is no life without love. Please, explain Mr. Smith something that he won't come after me again. And apologize to Phillip for me._

_Love,_

_Ann"_

Jack peeped over my shoulder what I had written. He moved my hair aside and kissed my neck. I quivered from his touch and sighed deeply.

"Beautiful words, luv", he whispered. I glanced him amazed. How many pirate could read? Obviously there were quite a lot which I didn't know about Jack.

"We better go then", I said and left the note on my bed. 

Jack nodded at me and walked to window. I wondered how he had been able to climb in without a rope but on the other hand he was a pirate after all. He landed down first and then told me to follow. Carefully I swung my leg out from window and tried to get sort of foothold. Slowly I started to get down. Suddenly I lost my grip and I felt falling. However, Jack got me. I smiled for relief and pressed a light kiss on his lips. 

After letting me down Jack grasped my hand and pulled me over the yard. Soon we were on Port Royal's streets heading to the dock. When we arrived there I saw Stardust was anchored at the pier. I wondered greatly captain Garter's intelligence. Wasn't it quite rash to anchor in Port Royal? 

We got on ship and met its crew's staring at once. Captain Garter walked to us and glanced at me oddly.

"Is this the 'treasure' ye went to get? I must say I'm very surprised, Sparrow", she said to Jack. He only satisfied to grin. However, I did everything that my smile wouldn't reach the ears. Had Jack called me a treasure?

"I recommend we'd leave here as soon as possible, captain", old man came to say Mary Garter.

"Ye're completely right, Easton. Tell the men to hoist the sails. We'll gonna towards Isla de Muerta", captain Garter answered. 

She took the helm herself. Jack followed her and I followed Jack.

"Ye know Isla de Muerta cannot be found expect by those who already know where it is?" Jack said to Garter.

"I know. That's why I'll let ye take the helm first thing in the morning, Sparrow", she answered. "As far as I know ye, ye've somethin' else to do right now", she added and looked at me scornfully while talking. 

I blushed lightly and felt anger towards that woman. The way she looked at me, was infuriating. However, she was the captain now, and I didn't think it was very good idea to argue with her. The plank didn't really tempt me. So simply I satisfied to follow Jack below deck to crew's premises.


	4. Chapter 4

Hot winds of the Caribbean 2

Chapter 4

Crew's premises of Stardust weren't much different than Pearl's. There was also dirty and crowded. Jack walked to a bunk which was beside the wall and sat on it. I sat next to him ignoring the few strange looks we had.

"Would ye like to tell me finally what's goin' on, Ann? Or should I say Annabelle?" Jack said. There weren't the anger and bitterness in his voice any longer which were four weeks ago, only curiosity.

"Ann. It is really my name", I said. "Mr. Smith thinks I'm his daughter, because Annabelle and I greatly look alike. Annabelle disappeared while ago and Mr. Smith thinks still that I'm her. I met him when we were in Port Royal together." 

I told Jack how I had got to known Mr. Smith and Phillip. Only thing I didn't mention was my mother's picture. It bothered me still and I didn't believe I could talk about it with anyone. Finally I became quiet. I was afraid Jack wouldn't believe my story. The whole thing sounded stupid and before all unbelievable.

"Wouldn't it be entirely possible that ye're Annabelle? Ye don't remember yer past", Jack wondered. 

I was quiet. How could I say to Jack that I couldn't be Annabelle, because I had come from future? That would sound completely ridiculous.

"Yes… Maybe it can be possible, but I don't remember anything like that", I said finally. I thought it would be better to let him think I belonged this time.

"What if ye start to remember at some point? Would ye wanna go back in Port Royal then?" Jack kept asking with strange voice. I had never heard him talking in that tone.

"No", I answered immediately. "There is nothing for me. I rather stay with you on the sea." 

The answer seemed to be enough for Jack. I pressed a light kiss on his lips and touched slightly his face.

"Hey, mate!" someone shouted a bit further. We both turned to look at him. "Obviously ye've found 'pleasurable company' for yeself. Why wouldn't ye share it with us others?" 

I stare at the man stunned. Did he think I was a whore? I was going to stand up and be blunt, but Jack grasped my arm and kept me still. Then he threw his arms around me.

"Sorry mate, but this missy's just for me. If ye wanna've a woman, get it for yerself and don't beg from others", Jack said and grinned at him. The man snorted and turned away. "There's no worth to fight with these men, at least not yet", Jack whispered to my ear.

"So I am just for you?" I laughed and looked at Jack under my eyebrows. He grasped my chin and looked at me straight into my eyes.

"Damn right ye are. Remember that, luv", he said and kissed me roughly. 

o

I opened my eyes and felt light nausea. I thanked my luck I didn't vomit this time. However I was a bit confused. Somehow I had thought my nausea was connected to my depression, but it still continued. Was I really sick like Mrs. Roach had suspected?

"Luv, ye look a bit pale", Jack said from beside me. He had pressed himself right against me on a narrow bunk.

"I'm not feeling very well", I said.

"Ye're not sick, eh? Jack asked right away.

"No… or at least I don't think so. This is going over soon", I answered.

"Sounds like this's familiar for ye", my captain noted.

"Well, I haven't felt very well every morning on this week", I said honestly. I had decided I wouldn't lie anymore to Jack than I had to. 

Jack nodded at me. I lay still for a moment. It took a while before I felt my nausea going away, but luckily they didn't ever last very long.

"I'm feeling much better now", I said smiling and rose to sit. "Maybe we should go on deck."

"Ye're right. We'll never get in Isla de Muerta, if Mary's at the helm", Jack laughed. 

We both rose from bed and walked to deck. Captain Garter handed the helm over to Jack willingly, who took a compass from his pocket. He opened it and looked at it very sharply.

"That doesn't even point to north", we both snorted aloud with captain Garter at the same time.

"It needs not. We're not lookin' the north, eh", Jack answered and smiled that sunlight reflected from his gold teeth. 

Captain Garter shrugged her shoulders and snorted something that the main thing was the place was found. Then she turned towards me.

"Come with me, I've a job for ye", she said. I nodded at the woman and followed her below decks. She led me to the lowest parts of the ship and gave me a mop and a bucket which had water.

"Ye can clean the floors from here, also from the cells", she said and left me alone down there. 

Angrily I wet the mop in the bucket and started rubbing the floor. It was already wet from incoming water and very dirty and slippery. The whole job made me sick. Apparently captain Garter had something against me. 

I scrubbed for hours the floor where the dirt had apparently got encrusted. I decided to take a little break and stayed to lean against the mop's handle. I felt cross, although I should have been satisfied that my things were even this well. 

Suddenly I heard steps behind me. I turned around and I saw two men coming down the stairs.

"Well, look who's here", other of the men laughed.

"Looks awfully like that missy who spent last night with Sparrow", other answered and looked at me estimating. "Must say man's got a good taste. I could try that one meself also." 

Men came towards me threatening. I stare at them more than a bit frightened. Memories about John and the events in the treasure cave rolled in my mind. I didn't want to experience them again. When the men were only few steps away from me, I took forward my pistol. I took off the safety and pointed at the men with the gun.

"You can be sure I will shoot if you come any closer", I said trying to sound as confident as possible. 

Obviously my acting had an effect. Men stopped on their place and stayed to look at me.

"Apparently ye're not 'pleasurable company'?" other of them asked.

"Damn it! I surely am not!" I answered angrily. "I belong to captain Sparrow's crew."

"In that case I apologize the disturbance", other one of the pirates said. Men left mumbling something about crazy bitches. I stayed to look after them. 

Next a happy smile spread on my face. I had just survived from a difficult situation all by myself. I thrusted the pistol back in its case and grabbed again the mop. I hummed the song Yo Ho, A Pirates Life For Me and felt great satisfaction. 

o

A lot later I went back on deck. I saw dark cliffs around us and half sunken ships on water. I felt cold shivers going through my body. The place wasn't called Isla de Muerta in vain. Definitely here had died many sailors. 

I saw Jack was at the helm. He steered the ship with confident hands between the cliffs. Captain Garter stood next to him and sharply looked at every move of his. Her face was severe and I didn't wonder it at all. Even one turn to wrong way could have been the end of Stardust. 

I went to railing like many others and stayed to watch transaction. Stardust slid slowly between the cliffs and then arrived on shores of a gloomy island. A mountain in the island seemed rising straight from the sea and I saw a hole of a cave on its side. However, Pearl was nowhere in sight which was very concerning matter. 

I watched from aside when Stardust was anchored nearby the island. Captain Garter looked at her crew beside the helm.

"Easton and Thurlow'll come with me, the rest of ye'll stay on ship at least for now", Garter informed. "I'll take with me also Sparrow with his treasure." Captain said the word treasure with very scornful tone and looked at me straight into eyes. I didn't understand what she had against me. 

All five of us went to a boat which was launched immediately. The man called Thurlow start to row towards the cave in front of us. There was very dark so Easton lit a small lantern at the bow of the boat. 

I looked around me curiously. Boat slid slowly in cave. I saw a skeleton lying on the edge of narrow cave and took deep breathe. The place was completely creepy. 

Finally the boat hit the hard rock and we all climbed off it. I stared at the amount of gold with my eyes wide open. Where on earth Jack had needed Captain Hook's treasure for if he was this rich? Everywhere were coins, jewels, pots, crowns and who knows what. I saw there also a chest which was full of women's clothes. I couldn't help wondering what it was doing there. 

Soon my eyes turned on a chest which was on a large coin pile. It was entirely gold and beautifully decorated. Somehow it attracted me and I walked towards it silently. Just when I was about to touch its lid, I felt someone grasping my hand. When I raised my eyes, I saw it was Jack.

"I wouldn't touch that chest if I was ye, luv", he said. "There're the blood money of Cortez. Remember when I told ye about 'em?"

"Oh, those cursed coins?" I asked a bit amused.

"Exactly 'em", Jack answered and wasn't amused at all.

"What harm can it do if I just peep a bit?" I wondered. "I don't believe in ghost stories." Jack's expression however was immovable. I saw from his face he would be really angry if I didn't keep my hands off that chest. "Fine then. I promise I won't touch them." 

I turned to look down from the coin pile. Captain Garter explored treasures with her two men. Soon she ordered to empty the chest which was full of women's clothes and fill it up with gold. I followed from aside the act and wondered what would happen next. 

When the chest was filled up, men carried it to boat. Captain Garter rose on it and they started to row away. I look after them shocked.

"Captain Garter!" Jack yelled at her. She turned around in boat and looked at us. "Ye're just gonna leave us here, eh? Pearl's not even here."

"That's purely yer problem. We only agreed we'd bring ye in Isla de Muerta. Nothing else was negotiated", captain Garter answered and gave an order to her men to row away from cave. 

I sat on coin pile and leaned against my hand. This couldn't be true. I was again trapped in a deserted island with Jack with no food and this time also without water. Déja vu –feeling took over my mind. Only Mr. Smith's arriving was missing.

"This is already unbelievable", I snorted when Jack sat next to me.

"Well, this isn't that bad", Jack grinned. Before I could answer him, he already pressed his lips against mine. 

Yes, Jack was right. Situation wasn't that bad at all, at least I was able to be with him. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. Coins under us started to move and we rolled down with them. When we arrived finally to the bottom of cave, Jack lay on me and looked at me with his brown eyes. 

For a moment we both stayed still. Then I rose a bit and pulled away the hem of Jack's shirt from his trousers. Downright I ripped his shirt off him and then stroked his strong chest with my fingers. He was muscular at the right way. 

Soon after my shirt was gone also. We were both so much in passion we couldn't barely realize anything. I kissed passionately Jack's neck at the same when I kicked my boots off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks:** To Jackie, who has done fine job with translation :)

Hot winds of the Caribbean 2

Chapter 5

I lay on Jack's arms naked. From the holes of the cave's roof I concluded it had to be a day. More light came on them than earlier. I considered a moment if one could climb out through them, but they seemed to be too high and some of the holes were too small even for me.

I rose to sit and grabbed my clothes which were all over the place around us. For a moment I looked at my only bra which were lately felt a bit tight and finally threw them away. I put trousers and shirt on me. Last I slid my boots on.

Jack growled something undefined beside me, apparently he was still asleep. I slid my fingers through my messy hair and missed a comb. If this continued, I would end up with dreadlocks also. I laughed at my own thought. How would I look then? I doubted strongly that dreadlocks didn't suit to my face features.

I felt lonely and turned to Jack. I had to shook him a while before he agreed to open his eyes.

"What's it, luv? Need a second round, eh?" he laughed. I couldn't help smiling.

"Actually I thought we could try to find a way out from here. I suppose one can get here another way than by water?" I said.

"Likely possible", Jack answered and rose to sit.

While Jack was putting his clothes on I went to wander in the cave without purpose where to go. It was quite large and full of treasures. Suddenly I tripped and fell on something. That something cracked nastily and it smelled awful. I rose keeping myself up with my arms and took a closer look where I had fell on, and I screamed with horror. Here was a body of a man! I jumped farther from a frozen body.

"Luv, what's wrong?" I heard Jack's voice further.

"He... Here is a corpse", I managed to say. I got shivers, but I couldn't stop staring at the lifeless man. Obviously he had been a pirate. You could tell it by his clothes.

Jack walked behind me and stayed to look at the corpse. A strange expression rose on his face.

"Barbossa. Obviously no one had cared to drag his body away", he noted dryly.

"You know… knew him?" I wondered. How could Jack be so calm if he had known the dead man?

"Aye. Shot 'im meself", the answer was.

"You did what?" I cried out. Somehow I had imagined Jack wouldn't kill anyone, although he was a pirate. However, he had just said he had killed this man.

"Shot 'im. He was my first mate, but he betrayed me. For betrayers and mutineers have only one place", Jack said coldly.

Jack's voice made me shiver. I found it very shocking that he had killed a man. My Jack was a murderer and the thought didn't felt very comfortable. Definitely it would take time before I could melt the thought. On the other hand he was a pirate, and I shouldn't even expect him to be Snow White.

I walked slowly away from the man's corpse. Its smell made me sick and I was afraid I would vomit. Soon Jack came after me.

"Have you killed a lot of people?" I asked strictly. Now that skeletons had dropped from the closet, I might as well dig up the rest of them.

"No. Barbossa's the only one", Jack answered. A real hate was in his voice, when he said aloud the dead man's name.

I didn't have time to think about Jack's words more, because a low sound carried in to our ears. Like someone had talked. Jack grasped my arm and we started to walk slowly towards the voice. I saw a blazing light a bit further ahead, which definitely came from torch.

"Well then, let's go back", a low man's voice said.

A smile lit on Jack's face. He walked briskly towards the light and I followed after him.

"Langley! Creighton!" Jack shouted after stepping in the light. The men, who were standing in the light, jumped. They looked at us a disbelief expression on their face.

"That's… Cap?" Creighton cried out.

"Damn it! We thought ye and yer lass died on that island", Langley muttered. "Welcome back!"

Both men squeezed Jack's hand and slammed his back. Then Langley held out his hand to me also. I grabbed it unsure, although man's gesture made me feel home.

"Welcome back missy! We've missed ye also!" man said and smiled his half-tooth smile. I smiled back at him and then grasped Creighton's hand. I could honestly say I belonged to Black Pearl's crew.

Jack wanted to know immediately were John and Barcley still sailing on Pearl. Langley started to lead us towards narrow cave and at the same told both Barcley and John had got off from ship in Tortuga. Jack clenched his hands to fist and looked furious.

"We're gonna look for 'em immediately", he said with merciless voice.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Cap", Creighton said. "Anamaria just left few days ago with Pearl to Tortuga to fill up rum and food supplies. We've been on this island for quite long now."

Jack looked even angrier because of the delay. We would have to wait Anamaria to come back at least few days on this godforsaken island. Jack's face had something really scary and I didn't dare to say anything.

A bright light blinded me when we stepped out from the cave. We had arrived to a mountainside. When my eyes got used to the sunlight, I saw a small shack village down on beach. I seemed like it barely stuck up together. We started to walk towards the village silently.

When we arrived on beach, I saw the buildings were really flimsy. I didn't believe they would hold the storm. However, I didn't have time to think about pirates' building skills, because the men on beach gathered around us. All were happy and amazed at the same time when they had their captain back. Soon after we were downright pushed to one of the buildings. Someone uncorked a rum bottle and put it around. Jack started to tell what had happened. Though he embellished his story quite a lot. However, I didn't care to point out about the matter.

When men heard the truth about John and Barcley, an angry look rose on their face also. Everyone cursed those two to the deepest circle of Hell. The conversation turned on that what would they do to those two betrayers after they were caught. I stayed to listen them for a moment, but then I wandered out of the building.

I walked to shallows, took my boots off and let the waves to wash my foot. The water of the Caribbean was warm. I started to walk forward along the beach. My pantlegs got wet, but I didn't care for such a small detail. After a while I sat on sand and stayed to stare at to sea sinking sun. It was hard to imagine more beautiful sight than that.

I enjoyed the show of nature as long as it lasted. When darkness started to set, I rose again on my feet and started to walk back to shack village. Now men had gathered outside by fire to drink rum and romp between them. Although the sight got me on good mood, I wanted to go to sleep. I asked one of the men was there any free bed and he guided me to one of the shack buildings. In the "house" was only one room and there wasn't other furniture beside the bed and a small table. However, that was enough for me quite well. When the man left the shack, I undressed myself and slid under a bit mildew smelling blanket.

After few hours I woke up that someone came into the building. I tugged the blanket better around me and tiredly rose to sit on bed. After recognizing it was Jack I sighed and went down back to lie. I watched Jack's movements, when he put his weapons on table and then took off his clothes. Although I was tired, the view was pretty interesting so I couldn't simply shut my eyes and go back to sleep. After a moment Jack crawled next to me and threw his arms around me in familiar way. Although Jack's gesture made me feel safe, I couldn't sleep anymore. I couldn't help thinking what would have happened to us if part of Jack's crew weren't on the island. I stared at the wall of the wooden building sunken in my thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks:** To my dear friend Jackie, who has done wonderful job and translated this story :)

Hot winds of the Caribbean

Chapter 6

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Downright I jumped out of bed and pulled my clothes on me. Then I ran out of shack and straight behind it holding my hands over my mouth. I vomited on ground and I was dizzy. What the hell was wrong with me? 

When my nausea calmed down a bit, I kicked sand on my vomit. Finally I flopped down on my knees. This already was almost unbearable. I was worried about myself. I guess it wasn't normal to be sick every day, not to mention to vomit continually. 

I rose carefully on my feet and started to stagger around in the shack village. After a while I found a storage building. There were few water barrels, some rum bottles and food. I rummage through the storage a while and I found an empty bottle. I filled it up with water and drank a gulp. Then I filled it up again and decided to take it to the house which I shared with Jack. 

Jack was still sleeping. I stayed for a moment to look at him. There was the man of my life. I had never believed that there was just only one right person to everyone, but at that moment I believed in that ridiculous statement. I just had to end up in hundreds years back on time that I found my own "right person". And now when I had found him, I didn't want to ever lose him again. 

Jack turned to another side on a small bed. I smiled at him happily and then left the shack. Slowly I wandered to beach. I walked to the same spot where I had watched the sunset the evening before. I sat on sand and stayed to stare at the sea. I drew vague figures on sand with my bare toe. 

I recalled the time before losing Jack and I thought how long I had been in the 17th century actually. After counting I came to a result that it had been six weeks since my arrival.

_Six weeks,_ I thought then. _Hell no!_

I hadn't thought it before, but I hadn't had menstrual period during all that time and my period circle was quite regular. I guess I had been so puzzled about the incidents that I hadn't really thought about it at all. 

I swallowed and pressed my hand on my stomach. I looked at my stomach like I had expected it to grow in my eyes. However, it still was as flat as before. Could it be possible…? If I was absolutely honest to myself, it was completely possible that I was pregnant. 

Just the thought was scary. Now that I thought about it, all the signs pointed at pregnancy, especially when my periods hadn't come and my morning nausea. I sat on beach and stared before me. What on earth I would do now? I was only 20-year-old. Could I be a mother? And what would Jack say about this? 

Yes, above all I was afraid of Jack's reaction. He didn't seem he was a man who would want to be a father. How on earth could I tell him? Perhaps I should not to tell him, at least as long as it would be possible not to tell. 

I sighed deeply. Once again I had known how to mess up my things. In this time it wasn't even possible to have an abortion. And when I thought about it more closely, I even wouldn't have been able to do it. I felt I was completely in confusion. I was afraid, but at the same time I had a vague feel of happiness in my mind. 

I threw myself on my back on ground and stared the sky. I decided not to tell Jack just yet. I wanted to make sure first all by myself. It could be that the time travel had mixed up my period circle. I sighed once again and then closed my eyes. 

o

"Hey, luv, that's how ye're gonna burn yerself in the sun", stubborn voice invaded through my dream. I opened my eyes and I saw Jack's face. I smile at him. I rose to sit, stretched and yawned widely. A nap had relaxed me.

"Why ye were sleepin' here, luv?" Jack asked and sat on beach also. "Ye didn't enjoy beein' beside me?"

"I woke up early and decide to come here to sit", I answered. "And then I guess just fell asleep…" 

Jack smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. I pressed my head against him and felt myself safe.

"What ye think, luv, have yer fencing skills got rusted in four weeks?" Jack asked me suddenly. I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed myself up. I look straight into his eyes and grinned.

"You wish! I have practised hard", I said fake-angrily. I really had used part of my lonely moments at Smith's house practising my steps and lunge. 

Jack grasped my chin and pressed a kiss on my lips.

"Then we could continue practising. Perhaps I could teach ye a charge this time", he said thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't it better if I learned to defend myself first than to attack?" I asked amazed. I remembered very well what had happened when I tried to fight with John. 

Jack looked at me estimating and seemed thinking about it. Then he shook his head.

"If ye don't learn first attack movements, ye won't learn to block 'em either. Ye need to know how yer enemy moves before ye even can try to defend yerself." I thought about his words. They actually made sense, although I still thought it was strange to learn attack first and then to defend oneself.

"Well, let's go practising then", I said and rose up. It was relief to have something to do, at least I wouldn't have time to think too much. 

Jack rose up also and we walked together to the shack village. I went to get my sword and headed back to beach. Jack looked at my sword and then nodded.

"Ye've taken good care of yer sword, luv", he said.

"What kind of pirate would I be, if I didn't take care of my weapons", I said and grinned just like Jack that it almost got me frightened. Did I already start to remind him on my behaviour? 

Jack nodded again and then took a fencing position. I got ready to follow his movements closely.

"A charge's more dangerous movement than a lunge. If ye start it too far, yer opponent know how to prepare oneself and might kill ye." 

Movement started same than the lunge. The tip of sword was pointed at the wanted strike spot, in this case at my chest. Jack leaned forward and for a moment it seemed he would fall. The sword almost touched my shirt and I couldn't concentrate on to follow Jack. Next I noticed him standing a bit behind me. 

I shook my head disbelieving. This movement would be really difficult. Jack showed it to me again and this time slower. He moved his weight on the knee of his foreleg and leaned forward. Then he kind of fell controlled forward which made his furthest leg to loosen from ground. When his furthest leg had loosened from ground completely, the sword pointed at my chest for a moment. After this Jack moved quickly his furthest leg past his foreleg and run by me. I stared at him for a moment. Movement seemed almost impossible to learn. 

o

"I will never learn this!" I snorted angrily falling God knows how many times on my stomach on soft sand. We had practised already half of a day and I hadn't improved much at all. Furthermore I was tired and hungry and my muscles were aching uncomfortably.

"It's not intention ye'd learn that move in one day, luv", Jack said. 

I snorted at him. I wanted to learn as quickly as possible as much as possible. I had to be able to defend myself and above all our unborn child. I swallowed at the last thought. Indeed, I had a new life to protect now. I needed to learn fencing really quickly.

"Let's continue. I am going to learn this today", I said and rose from sand.

"No. We've practised enough for one day, luv. We can continue tomorrow", Jack announced. I look at him begging, but he shook his head. "We better go to eat somethin'." 

Frustrated I followed Jack in the centre of shack village. Few of men cooked something in a large pot by the fire. Although cooking seemed a bit undefined, however hunger won. I grabbed one bowl from the pile on ground and filled it up from pot. 

I sat on ground with my bowl and wooden spoon. I tasted carefully the soup which had pieces of meat and vegetables in it. The soup was surprisingly good and soon I had emptied my plate. I took another portion and ate it also with good appetite. 

Rest of the day I spent walking on beach and talking with the men. Most of them believed Pearl would come back in few days. I was eagerly waiting to go on sea. I missed the swaying ship on waves and familiar smells below its deck. 

When the evening had already gone dark, I went back to our shack. Jack sat by table and emptied a rum bottle. Couldn't he even be one night not to drink? 

I sat on bed and stayed to watch Jack. Soon he turned his eyes on me and held out the bottle to me. I shook my head. I certainly would not drink any alcohol at all. Jack rose from table and came to sit next to me. He threw his arm around me and fondled my arm. He tried to kiss me, but at that moment the smell of rum made me sick so badly that I pushed him further.

"What now, luv?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Stop it", I snorted and turned my eyes on floor. 

Jack tightened his grip on my waist and pulled me against him. His other hand wandered across my back and tried to sneak in my trousers. I pushed him strongly further and rose to stand.

"I TOLD YOU: STOP IT! AND I MEAN IT ALSO!" I yelled furiously.

"What's wrong, luv?" Jack asked and looked really puzzled.

"OH, WHAT IS WRONG? YOU ARE FUCKING DRUNK AND CAN'T THINK ANYTHING ELSE THAN ONE THING ONLY! DID IT EVEN CROSS YOUR MIND THAT I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" I kept going on my really groundless raging. 

Jack stood up and looked at me worriedly. He looked a bit lost, but for some reason it made me even angrier. He touched lightly my cheek, but I flailed his hand away.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me."

"What the hell's wrong now?" Jack asked and he started to get angry also.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU. YOU ARE DRUNK! AND ALL YOU WANT IS TO FUCK! IT COMES TO MY MIND DO YOU REALLY WANT ANYTHING ELSE FROM ME!" I still shouted. I really didn't understand where all this rage came out, but I couldn't help it.

"Ye can think that if ye want!" Jack cried out and I saw an anger flaming in his eyes.

"Fine!" I answered and dashed out from shack. I ran long way on beach and finally sat on sand staying to stare in front of me furiously.


End file.
